


Lucky Shots

by Govi



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Rimming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul, in his job as photographer gets to meet actor Viggo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Paul is Sean's character in the TV film _A Woman's Guide to Adultery_

Lucky Shots

 

Paul knew he was a quite good photographer, but not a brilliant one and when he finished the telephone call, he had to sit down and pinch himself. It was hard to believe they'd called him out of the blue; someone, one of his relations or friends must have recommended him.

At first he had thought it was all a joke when the agency called him and asked if he was available tonight to take pictures at the premiere of Carlito's Way, Al Pacino's latest film. He would get a press card, would be able to attend the press conference and take pictures of the celebrities attending the premiere. It was confirmed that Pacino would be there. Apparently their usual photographer had been in a car accident and was hospitalized. That's why they'd called him.

He had almost fallen over his words to say 'yes' and now he had to get going and quick. He needed to pack an overnight bag, his cameras, film and all his other equipment and drive to the London hotel, where they had booked a room for him. A courier would deliver the press card at Reception, where Paul could pick it up when checking in. He glanced in the mirror in the hallway. Maybe he should take a precious ten minutes to shower and dress up a bit. It was a premiere after all and who knew who he'd meet.

He ran up the stairs and hurriedly showered and changed. Just to be on the safe side, he packed his new blue suit. Twenty minutes later he was on his way to London.

The hotel room was very small, but probably cost a small fortune because of the location. Leicester Square was just a seven minute walk away and that was great.

Paul had managed to get to the hotel before the traffic was at its worst and he had time enough to find the perfect spot near the red carpet they had just rolled out. There were a couple of other press people there and they exchanged some friendly words. When the celebs arrived it would probably be every man for himself, he presumed, but for now the atmosphere was friendly.

He was busy putting new film in one of cameras when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hi there! Is that a Leica?"

"Yeah, it is. "The man smiled at him, white teeth showing in a tanned face. The smile was wide and contagious, making Paul answer it in the same fashion.

"It's a beauty. I wish I had one like that."

"Are you a photographer too?" he asked, even though the man was wearing a suit, which would make that very unlikely.

"Just one of my hobbies. I am Viggo," he said, extending a hand," Viggo Mortensen."

"I am Paul Webb," and he shook the proffered hand. He noticed the American accent. "So Viggo, you're a journalist then?"

"No, I am not. Actually I play a small part in the film and since the company offered me a free first class ticket to London and a five star hotel stay, I gladly accepted. I love travelling, don't you?"

"You're in the film? Man, that's great!"

"It's only a small part, as I said, playing this character in a wheelchair, wearing diapers. Nothing to brag about really. I guess I wasn't pretty enough for more."

Paul laughed, "They probably didn't want to make Al Pacino jealous. What's he like?"

"Pacino? Okay, I guess. We didn't talk much really."

Paul looked at Viggo. He certainly had an interesting face, the kind of face that made him want to take pictures, capture the prominent bones and shadowy structures of it. "So why are you here, Viggo? Shouldn't you arrive in a limo and walk the red carpet?"

"I got kind of bored in my hotel room; I mean how much time can you spend in a Jacuzzi? I thought I'd explore London a bit, but then I stumbled upon the cinema and you with this awesome camera. May I? "

He took the camera from Paul's hands. Paul wasn't too keen on people toying with his cameras but he soon relaxed as it was obvious the other man knew what he was doing. Within minutes they were in a lively conversation about photography, suddenly ending when Viggo looked at his watch.

"Hey, I must go back to the hotel, the limos will be there any minute to pick us up."

He rolled his eyes at Paul and then winked. "I'd rather stay here. Much more interesting."

"Well, I hope you'll linger on this spot a little while and bring Pacino and Sean Penn with you, so I can take some nice pictures. If I do a good job here they might ask me again."

Viggo smiled at him. "I will. See you."

He turned to walk away, but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"There's a party at my hotel right after the film. We could take a guest, but I don't know a living soul here, would you like to come with me?"

"Me?" Paul blushed. "Oh yes, I would love that."

"Bring one of your cameras, maybe some people will allow you to take a few pictures. I am in the Radisson; meet me at the bar around nine, okay?"

"Okay."

Paul's eyes followed Viggo as he walked away, not sure what to make of the invitation. Whatever the reason was, though, he was more than happy. He just hoped Viggo wouldn't meet someone more interesting and change his mind.

By the time the limos arrived it was crowded. Paul was pleased to see he had picked a perfect spot near the entrance and he lifted his camera when he spotted Viggo, who waved at him. He had one arm around the shoulders of Penelope Ann Miller, the female lead, another around those of Sean Penn and he led them straight to Paul.

"This is a Paul, a friend of mine, and a great photographer," he said. 'Be nice and let him take some pictures. He's my date for tonight."

Paul blushed again and was glad to be able to hide behind the camera. The girl smiled at Paul and even though he didn't look too happy, Sean Penn willingly posed too. He was fortunate enough to shoot a whole bunch, before they walked on.

"Thank you," Sean mouthed at Viggo, who winked at him and then disappeared into the cinema. Paul managed to take some shots of Al Pacino, who rushed past him and then he was done. He had planned to have dinner somewhere, alone, but there would probably nice food at the party, so he decided against it. Instead he went back to his hotel room and ate an apple from the complimentary fruit basket. Lying down on the bed he watched television for a while, but only half heartedly, as he was too excited by today's events.

He took a long, hot shower, making ample use of the hotel bath gel, all the while wondering if he had interpreted the way Viggo had looked at him correctly, or if it had all been just a joke. Viggo seemed a great bloke to be with, funny and all, but apart from that Paul had felt this spark between them and he was more than willing to explore it. It wasn't as if he met a man like Viggo often. He was determined to get the most out of this day and Viggo did look hot.

He washed his hair and used the hotel's blow dryer, then dressed in the blue suit. He didn't bring a button down shirt or a tie, just a plain white tee shirt and it would have to do. He looked at himself in the mirror, hoping he would do amongst the film people. He picked out the Nikon camera, which was his smallest and then left his room.

The Radisson was very close and Paul was in the bar fifteen minutes early, but Viggo was already there. He had pulled off his tie and opened two buttons of his shirt, exposing tanned and quite hairy skin. Paul forced himself to not look and managed, but Viggo grinned as if he knew exactly what was on Paul's mind.

"Hi, glad you came!," for a brief moment Viggo hand rested on Paul's shoulder.

"I am glad you asked me."

"Shall we go then?"

Paul followed Viggo through a long corridor and into a medium sized hall. There were large buffet tables, loaded with food and Paul was glad he'd not had dinner. They both accepted a glass of champagne a waiter offered them and took a seat at a small table.

"Cheers Paul."

"Cheers Viggo, here's to your success."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," he lied politely, because he was very hungry.

"I am starving," Viggo said, his hand rubbing his stomach, "let's get some food."

They loaded their plates, both being lean but gifted with a healthy appetite. They had left the champagne in favour of a velvety dark burgundy red wine and as they talked about all kind of subjects, Paul discovered he didn't give a fuck about taking pictures at the moment. Right now he was more interested in Viggo's leg pressing against his and when under the table Viggo's hand landed on his thigh, Paul moved his legs apart, so the hand could explore a bit more.

"Still hungry?" Viggo whispered, breath hot against Paul's ear.

"Starving, but not for food," he said and shifted in his chair when the hand moved up and squeezed his cock through the smooth fabric of his trousers.

"Let's go to my room then," and Viggo rose from his chair, making his way to the door almost casually, talking to people as he passed them. Paul waited a few minutes then followed him quietly. He was a nobody here, still he felt that everyone looked at him and Viggo, knew where they were heading, but instead of feeling ashamed it aroused him even more, the uncomfortable tightness in his trousers making it difficult to move smoothly.

Viggo was waiting for him outside, leaning against the wood panelled wall, his grin hot and knowing. The ride in the elevator was torture, but they each kept to their own corner of the damned thing and it was only when Viggo had opened the door to his room that they gave in.

"You know I've been longing to do this right from the moment I saw you," Viggo said, tangling his fingers in Paul's hair. "I never met a man before who could get away with hair like this…"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Paul tried to ask, but the words disappeared when Viggo kissed him and instead he sucked greedily on his tongue, enjoying the strong pull at his hair that kept his head tilted. As soon as they broke for air Paul tried again, "I'd never thought I'd be fucking a celeb one day."

"I am no celeb and we're not fucking,"

"Something should be done about that."

"You're right, the bedroom is over there," and Viggo finally let go of Paul's hair, turning him around and pushing him through the living space of the suite and into the bedroom. They undressed each other and themselves at the same time, Viggo impatiently tugging at Paul's shirt and finally almost ripping it off. They landed on the bed together, naked, aroused and laughing. They kissed, tongues duelling until finally Paul pushed Viggo backwards and started travelling downwards, tasting and probing every inch of skin he could reach.

Viggo moaned as Paul licked his pecs and then made his way to the shallow indentation of his belly button, while carding his fingers through wiry pubic hair. He cried out when Paul closed his hand around his cock and then took him into his mouth, fingers clutching at Paul's hair again.

Encouraged by Viggo's cries, Paul took him in deep, tongue lapping and sucking at the throbbing vein of Viggo's cock. He could taste that Viggo was about to come, a bitter taste in the back of his throat, himself humping Viggo's leg like a teenager and then Viggo pushed him away. Startled, he looked up into Viggo's flustered face.

"I want to fuck you, please let me fuck you……?"

Even now he remembered some good friends lost and blushing he still asked; "You have stuff…?"

"Yeah, sure."

He watched as Viggo disappeared into the bathroom and then turned over to lie on his belly, pressing his cock into the mattress, enjoying the pleasurable friction. He looked over his shoulder when Viggo returned and smiled at him, but Viggo's eyes seemed glued to Paul's backside.

"Jesus," he said and then he climbed onto the bed, between Paul's legs, "you're beautiful." Paul sighed when he felt Viggo's mouth on his neck, tongue licking a broad stripe down his spine and then strong hands spreading his cheeks. Paul shivered when he felt warm breath ghost over his crack and made a strangled sound when Viggo licked at his hole, then started poking it with his tongue. No longer was he aware or cared about where he was and Paul cried out under the onslaught of that skilled tongue, delving deep inside him, making him believe it could easily curl around his prostate, suck on it even. He shuddered, not knowing whether to push down to get more friction on his weeping cock or to push back to get Viggo's tongue in deeper and come from that.

He whimpered when Viggo finally pulled back as he was almost, almost there, but then Viggo's cock was a welcome intrusion, discomfort, almost pain, distracting him from orgasm. Still, he was too close to drag it out, gratefully pushing up into Viggo's hand, which slid under his body, stroking his cock. He was coming, spurting over the sheets with Viggo buried balls deep in him, only just starting to fuck him. Paul slumped down in a haze, face burning, sighing out completion, Viggo's thrusts still deep, harsh and on the good side of painful.

He relaxed when Viggo cried out, holding him down, coming deep inside of him. After that things got kind of blurry, a mixture of a wet towel, kisses, Viggo's body curling around his.

He slept, didn't even wake up from the sound of the camera, just slept.


End file.
